geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinister Turmoil Creepypasta
Have you ever heard of the game called Sinister Turmoil? That FNAF Fan game? It was a demo for about...What I'd say about like a Month or two before UHQ_Games passed it on to ANGUs GAMEs. I was in my room reading a book when I saw a game disc under my bed,It was a regular disc with the words,"SINISTER TURMOIL: DEMO 4" In red marker. I was curious to see what this was,but at the same time I wanted to destroy it,but my curiosity had beaten my intensity and I put the disc into my computer. It started with the menu screen,the menu screen was a static-y black background with Sinister Freddy staring at me with the words next to him that said,"Sinister Turmoil". There were two options,one of them said,"PLAY" and the other said,"DIE". Okay,I started to get creeped out. I was home alone,so I clicked "PLAY". It started with my character spawning in front of what looked like an abandoned area. I pressed W so I could move forward. I moved further and further ahead only to see Sinister Freddy chasing me,I turned around and started to run. I didn't know there would be an animatronic chasing me in a demo! After what felt like forever,I stopped,Sinister Freddy was still behind me,but he wasn't making a move. I started to get creeper out just seeing him standing there. Then It cut to a cut scene of Freddy grabbing me,he jumpscared me and made the loudest sound ever. It was so fucking loud that I threw my heaphones to the ground. It then cut to some text that said,"Game over" in red text. With some other text beneath it that said,"I guess you tried..." Also in red text. I was creeped out,I took the disc out and smashed it about a thousand times,I shoved the pieces under my bed. I couldn't help it,That was too scary,It's a memory that just cannot get out of my head. Part 2 So,I went to the Official Sinister Turmoil gamejolt page and found ONE release of the game called, "Sinister Turmoil EIGHTH DEMO EARLY ACCESS" I was really eager for Sinister Turmoil's Official Release so I just downloaded the game file and it began to run. There was no title screen OR instructions. It threw me into the game INSTANTLY. I spawned in Fredbear's Family Diner. I went up to the stage and saw Fredbear and Springbonnie performing, but their voices were sped up,low-pitched,and reversed. I reversed it,high-pitched it,and slowed it down. And this is what I heard: "You have abandoned me,you all have abandoned me,I was your monster,your nightmare,I live for the blood, give it all to me. I love it,and I live for it,please give it to me,and I won't curse you." So Fredbear wants me dead,huh? Well,he's not REAL! HA! But then It just then fades to black with a jumpscare sound and norhing else,the game stopped and then crashed,and the file gor corrupted,I made the dumb mistake of opening the file again,and It showed a screnshot of a .txt file named,"youruinedme.txt". I read it. Category:Not Scary Category:TrollFUCKINGpasta Category:Death Category:Lost Games